<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miu Iruma's Hot Date by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034388">Miu Iruma's Hot Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur'>Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Slapstick Violence, F/F, Iruma Miu's Lack of Chill, Language, Light-Hearted, Non-Chronological, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Referenced Hypothetical Non-Consensual Aphrodisiac Use, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), mild sexual references, shifting povs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu spends a day walking around and making requests of her fellow Hope's Peak students for a very <i>special</i> purpose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miu Iruma's Hot Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Beef <em>Strokinoff!</em> Throw this in, too, and don't you <em>dare</em> ask any fuckin' questions!"</p><p>Miu clapped a vial down onto the counter nice and hard, as-per-usual right on the border between grinning and growling - with bravado, either way - free hand clutched in a victory-fist in the air.</p><p>Being who he was, and being who she is, he felt as if he didn't need to - once the initial stars of shock cleared out of his eyes, he smiled and trailed an <em>ahhhhhhhh</em> as he reached on out for the little glass thing, taking it by its long stem in fist which closed just below the stopper.</p><p>The stopper was topped...</p><p>...with a candy-red heart.</p><p>He drew a step back; twirled a finger through the ends of the foremost curls in his pompadour.</p><p>"Well, well, well," he sighed, a mix of internally-warmed vicarious <em>thrill-and-intrigue</em> and a playfully-roguish <em>purr</em>. "What's this, I see? A, shall-we-say, <em>love potion?</em>"</p><p>One, two <em>STRIKES</em> to the jaw, shin, that knocked him off his feet.</p><p>His heart leapt and twisted as he careened back - his eyes blanked and he sucked in one gasp sharp on noticing the vial turning and sparkling in the air between his nose and the bright warm kitchen lights. He caught it, clapping it in place between two palms.</p><p>The instant before his back <em>THUMPED</em> flat onto the tile.</p><p>When he sat up, blinking another set of dizzyingly-flashing stars out of his sight, the end of his pomp bounced in his face. Like a spring.</p><p>Before his vision, Miu's boots planted in a one-two shuffle into a horse stance. He looked up.</p><p>She had her arms crossed; she looked aside at the wall with a pout.</p><p>"Shoulda known your peeping-tom ass would have just <em>had</em> to go and ask questions <em>right</em> after a lady tells you she doesn't wanna hear 'em. Fuckin' creep."</p><p>...He wasn't certain if her cheeks were going pink or if it was the light in his brain doing so, but he assumed that this was all the more confirmation that his assumption was, in fact, right - his face mercifully on the edge of lighting up with scandalous, tantalized giddiness before she continued, spitting out her next phrase both hard-edged and blunt.</p><p>" -- And with such a <em>stupid</em> question, too!" Her eyes turned down on him; she leaned over him, face twisting into a snarl, finger flipping up into <em>un oiseau</em>. "I'm a woman of <em>science</em>, dipshit! You think I'm gonna go roofying people with some fairy-tale love potion crap?!"</p><p>He shook his head so hard that it practically split his hairdo like an atom, pulling a simper into his face so hard it rounded his cheeks like oranges. "I was saying <em>no such thing</em>, mademoiselle!" He turned his hands up, palm forward, vial pinned to one with a thumb against its stem; laughed, shakily. " -- I was being a little more figurative than that! More like... you're wanting to add a little <em>mood-enhancer</em> for the romantic dinner you've got me helping you whip up...?"</p><p>He laughed, softly - perhaps as a nervous reflex, as a moment of resignation washed over him and dulled his sentences just before the end of a heavy boot slammed into his crotch; somewhere in that half-voluntary blurring of the brain, he'd ended up having gone from sitting on his rump to doubled over on his side, wincing at the brightness of the stars that'd returned to his vision in a <em>flood</em>.</p><p>Turning his head upward above a blob of pink, trying to parse bring Miu's features back into focus with gritted teeth.</p><p>It would have been far worse, he supposed, if that had been anywhere near the first time he'd been dealt such a blow.</p><p>Regardless, he found himself unable to make out her face as a face again in time to detect any features which matched her characteristic half-singing and half-<em>squawking</em> with laughter.</p><p>Something more <em>core</em> snapped itself back into place in his head first.</p><p>With two blinks like camera shutter-clicks, the rest caught up.</p><p>Miu's hands were on her hips, which swayed in a waggle-dance. Her eyes were shut by her sprawling grin and her head was upturned as if she had just gloriously <em>won</em> something.</p><p>"Like I'm the kinda nerd who's gotta stoop that low!" she crowed. "If you think I gotta spike anyone's food to get 'em excited to feel up <em>this</em> killer bod, either you're <em>that</em> pathetic or maybe you're not as thirsty as I thought, 'cause damn, you <em>obv</em> haven't fuckin' <em>seen</em> me...!"</p><p>He quietly thanked the powers that be for her... distractable nature.</p><p>Twisted on a deeply-cringing smile, gritted out - and not without sincere agreement - that "Y-you do have a point", while one palm found purchase on the tile and he pushed himself up.</p><p>"Yeah, that makes one of us...!"</p><p>Approximately ninety percent of him had hoped that she hadn't actually heard his aside; a flash of dread shot down his spine, until he noted the cackle, albeit tapering off, in her tone.</p><p>"I will literally bet all the money I've ever seen that what <em>you're</em> packing is a stubby, little chode...!"</p><p> -- Oh, he <em>certainly</em> had a retort to that.</p><p>Quite a number of ways to phrase it, too...!</p><p>However, he kept them to himself - lips twitching and turning as he struggled between a smirk that was and was not obvious; making it <em>suavely clear</em> that he knew something without quite so... forwardly "rubbing it in her face", at this juncture.</p><p>Keeping himself in the relative clear, and speaking of clearing...!</p><p> -- He shut his eyes and coughed into the side of his fist, dusting off his apron with the other, getting onto his feet.</p><p>"<em>Well -- ?</em>" he breathed - making it tidier in his head with a snap of his fingers off to the side.</p><p>On the click, something cleared for her, too - the mirth in her face unfocused; she leaned forwards, eyes bright and wide, arms straight and hands clutching and bunching her skirt.</p><p>A lukewarm wind of relief crossed through his chest - a direct reaction that did not, apparently, set her off.</p><p>No, instead, he had her interest...!</p><p>...And supposed that this was correct and fair; it was time not to push his luck and deliver on it...!</p><p>He wandered over to the pot simmering and bubbling with color and scent on the burner. Rolled up his sleeves, leaned into the steam, uncorked the vial - one of those cute, comical little <em>pops -- !</em></p><p>He waved it in front of his face, raised an eyebrow in a quick attempt to assay some kind of sense that he did not find himself detecting, and overturned it.</p><p>It splashed, colorless, into the broth in one little stream, two little streams, three little streams, one-two drops.</p><p>"One -- <em>special order?</em>" He half-turned to Miu - threw her a jaunty wink, back of one hand pressing to his hip. "Coming right up, Miss Iruma...!"</p><p>It was the business and mark of a truly great chef, after all, both in terms of skill and ability to truly thrive, to be adaptable, after all. Accommodating.</p><p>...And well.</p><p>He doubted that indulging Miu in a little something mysterious was going to come back to get him in trouble, after all; how he feared any day that might come that Fuyuhiko or Peko came to him, asking him to slip a little something extra into a dish for some special occasion...!</p><p>Among people he didn't know, at the very least.</p><p>Now, there was a scenario in which no amount of pride in his craft could convince him to taste-test his work.</p><p>...Better than if he was taking his chances than with, say, Kokichi, for that matter, in seeing if he'd find himself removing at least some of that mystery in taste-testing, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Eyy do you ever spend a few months not being sure what to do about any of the things you want to write... and then all at once one day start not only drafting new chapters for just about all of your W.I.P.s but having a million frickin' new "ooh, that would be fun!" thoughts for ones raring to go? 8,)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>